Brendan,Eddy,Clyde,Ethan,Ned,Jeremy,Brian,Deon,Felipe,Kempo,Raj
Brendan,Eddy,Clyde,Ethan,Ned,Jeremy,Brian,Deon, Felipe,Kempo, and Raj are fan characters. They are a group of characters wearing colored suits with air tanks on their backs. They use these to do things in a certain situation such as diving and flying. However, they can die from their tanks and other machinery. They also have certain hobbies they like to do. Brendan Brendan is an orange bear with a red suit. He likes to go swimming underwater as his favorite hobby. This is where his air tank is really useful as it can help him breathe. However, his air tank can cause mishaps such as underwater animals messing with it. Eddy Eddy is a grey rabbit with an orange suit. His favorite hobby is flying. He will use the tank to make him float or fly around. However, birds can poke a hole in his suit if he is floating and if flying around he will crash into something. Clyde Clyde is a red chipmunk with a yellow suit. His favorite hobby is playing football. His air tank can be used to inflate the ball if it gets flat. Clyde's mishap with his tank however, can be from being impacted by the football causing him to fly around. Ethan Ethan is a yellow beaver with a green suit. His favorite hobby is playing in fun houses. He likes playing in fun houses so much, he has a room in the house dedicated to him. His air tank can be used to help him bounce around. His air tank's mishap can be from popping the fun house and flying around. Ned Ned is a brown squirrel with a blue suit. His favorite hobby is playing basketball. His tank is used for the same procedures as Clyde. The mishaps are also the same except sometimes Ned will become a basketball and go through the hoop rather than Clyde flying through the field goal. Jeremy Jeremy is a green skunk with a purple suit. His favorite hobby is playing man hunt. Not a lot happens with his air tank when playing man hunt. However, someone can mess with his air tank to make him fly around. This can make him easier to find and the others will look for him. Brian Brian is a pink sea otter with a black suit. His favorite hobby is water skiing. Brian will usually get some of the other characters to drive the boat to make him water ski. He can also be underwater in case something happens, but the same mishaps in the water can happen to him just as they happen to Brendan. Deon Deon is a blue grey raccoon with a white suit. His favorite hobby is playing on water slides. He uses his air tank sometimes to fill his suit with water. He will then go down the slide that way as a trick. However, his suit can pop if he fills it with too much water or a big collision spreading water everywhere. Felipe Felipe is a purple sheep with a grey suit. His favorite hobby is camping. He likes to go camping with his friends when it is the right time. His air tank can be used for flight around the campsite when he needs to find something. His mishaps can be caused by bumping into trees and the suit getting a hole in it. Kempo Kempo is a red bear with a pink suit. His favorite hobby is magic tricks. He has seen so many magic shows and read books with magic tricks so he can practice them. He can use his air tank in some tricks but these tricks can sometimes go wrong. Raj Raj is a green bear with a brown suit. His favorite hobby is playing video games. He can sometimes call Grayson to inform him of video game events and if he wants to play with him. Raj also likes to do other activites when using his air tank. But all of these events can have mishaps leading to bad things for him. Trivia *Some of the hobbies are things their creator likes to do such as playing video games,playing football, playing basketball,and playing man hunt. *Raj is the character who does the most different activities of the group. Category:Fan Characters Category:Darkstaind's Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Males Category:Bears Category:Rabbits Category:Chipmunks Category:Beavers Category:Squirrels Category:Skunks Category:Sea Otters Category:Raccoons Category:Sheeps